Blanco y Negro
by MoreThanAnything
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles for my guilty pleasure ship. Ratings may vary. CHAPTER 5: Little Birdie- "You can stop messing with my wings anytime you want."
1. Temperature

A hand slid under Dark Pit's jet black bangs and rested on his forehead. The contact made him flinch slightly but he allowed it.

"You're warm." Robin tested the angel's temperature again with the back of his hand.

"Shouldn't you use a thermometer? I don't think that's very accurate."

The tactician sighed, "I don't have one, but I can try another method." He let Pittoo's tresses fall back into place. The bed-ridden boy curiously looked up.

Before he could ask what this new method was, he noticed that the distance between him and Robin was getting shorter and shorter.

"What are you doing?" Red eyes went wide and Dark Pit could feel his cheeks burning from the sudden closeness. Their foreheads touched and left an uncomfortably small amount of space between their eyes, their noses, and especially, their lips. Hazel irises feigned worry.

"Now you're warmer than before, I think you really do have a fever."

Feeling that his mind was about ready to explode, the dark angel retreated under his covers.

"Leave. Now." The words were muffled but still held their usual rudeness.

Robin smiled. Dark Pit was really fun to mess with.


	2. Christmas Angel

Snowflakes danced in the breeze with swift and hurried steps. The ice crystals collected on the frosted grass and began to accumulate into piles of white fluff. Bitter blasts of arctic wind swirled those masses and brushed them further along the ground. In the midnight sky, the flakes glowed and descended down to Earth like falling stars.

Snowfall was always beautiful in Robin's eyes.

"Looks like it's gonna be a white Christmas." The man with hair as pure as the snow stuffed his hands into his pockets. Warm breaths flowed into the night and disappeared in the overpowering chill. Part of him wanted to go out from under the protection of the roof to feel the individual snowflakes touch his face and melt on his skin. The sound of crunching snow under his boots would sound heavenly in the silent night. He shook his head. He wouldn't do it. Not yet. He needed someone to enjoy it with.

"It's freezing out here." Dark Pit's wings instinctively folded behind him as soon as the winter wind flowed through his feathers.

"What are you doing out here, angel?" A little bit of worry tugged at the corners of Robin's lips, "And why do you have no coat on?"

Standing next to him, the celestial boy shrugged while shivering, "I could ask you the same." His eyebrows furrowed. "And my wings won't fit right in those tight things you humans wear." The gale gave a sudden gust and carried the frozen precipitation in their direction. In complete contrast to his dark hair, snowflakes embellished Dark Pit's locks and adorned his equally black feathers.

To think that the snow could become even more astonishing.

Noticing that the angel held himself tighter, Robin took the shuddering male into his arms, careful not to put to much pressure on his fragile wings. His shaking calmed down but still persisted from the blizzard-like conditions.

"You should go inside."

Dark Pit pulled away from the taller man and shook his head. "Come with me then." He took one of Robin's hands in his own.

With one last glance toward the winter wonderland just a few feet away, the tactician let out a defeated sigh. His free hand brushed away the crystals collected in the angel's hair.

The snow could wait until morning.

**A.N. Merry Christmas everyone! I literally wrote this at the speed of light because I wanted to get something out about Christmas Eve before midnight (beat the clock by twelve minutes.)**


	3. When You're Gone

He never liked it when Robin fell asleep before him. It gave him too much time to think, too much time to wonder about the unknown. Pondering alone in the darkness always brought up equally grim thoughts.

Ruby red eyes studied the sleeping man's face. To think that he could care so much about someone. A human, no less.

Dark Pit's breath stilled momentarily. _A human..._

The tactician was only human. And he was an angel. A divine being capable of living far beyond the normal life expectancy of a mere mortal. To live such a long life seemed ideal but in truth it was quite unsettling.

What's the point of immortality if you outlive the one you love?

The angel rested his head on Robin's chest and listened to the slow and steady beating of his heart. He wanted that heart to beat forever and always. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on that irrational thought and only that unattainable wish. Always and forever.

**A.N. I know the tags of this series label it as romance and humor but I might drift out of those categories every so often to write in darker or more serious tones.**


	4. Never Again

Four person smashes were never Robin's cup of tea. He relied heavily on the strategy of using his Levin Sword alternatively with his magic. With such a fast paced battle, he had no time to use one of his favorite spells.

He charged up the power in his sword before landing a powerful blow on Pikachu. The little creature went flying off stage hitting the blast zone. He dodged back to the opposite edge of the stage, careful not to get cut by one of Dark Pit's blades or singed Mega Man's fire. He took the opportunity to take out a yellow tome while Pikachu was gone and the others were too caught up in their own face-to-face duel.

Thunder.

"Augh!" Someone went flying over his head to the edge of the map.

Elthunder.

Robin looked up from his tome to see the blue bomber charging his own energy. Robin grit his teeth. He needed to charge up to Thoron before the robot let beat him to the punch.

Arcthunder.

Almost.

Mega Man let the blue ball burst from his hands. Robin braced himself.

The sound of something heavy being thrown down followed by distressed beeps echoing in the distance reached the tactician's ears. He opened his eyes. Mega Man was nowhere to be seen. Glowing shields hovered in front of him. Once the orbitars had been called back, Robin had realized who had saved him.

Dark Pit flapped his wings and smirked down at the white haired man.

"Don't think this is gonna stop me from taking you down myself."

"Fair enough."

A hand tugged at Dark Pit's scarf, bringing him down enough to allow Robin to steal a kiss.

"Thanks for shielding me back there, angel."

The pages in the yellow book closed to a shut. The dark angel's dazed state allowed Robin to finally use his best attack.

"Thoron!"


	5. Little Birdie

"Hey, Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"You can stop messing with my wings anytime you want."

Until the slightly irked words reached him, Robin hadn't realized what he was doing with his hands. His fingers were hidden in the mess of black feathers.

"Oh. Sorry," he apologized as he drew his hands away from Dark Pit's wings, "it's just back in my world the only winged creatures were pegasi and dragons."

Dark Pit tilted his head slightly and Robin continued explaining himself.

"I've never seen wings on a person, I didn't know they could be so soft," he had to make sure to check he only used his eyes to observe this time. Before he was simply trying to admire the ebony tufts, but it seems curiosity got the better of him. He gently smiled, "Or so magnificent."

Red eyes shifted to the ground for a moment and peered back up to give the tactician a stern look.

"Just as long as you stop pulling at my feathers, it's whatever. That hurts, you know..."

The look of admiration held as Robin gently brushed the back of his hand along the angel's lovely dark wings. "Alright."


End file.
